Never Agian, BXG
by tdicrazy
Summary: This is a one shot on BXG to Kelly Clarkson's Song, Never Again! i know it may suck, but i don't really care, its my first one.
1. Chapter 1

~*BXG*~

**"Never Again"**

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your world_

Damn! I thought, this couldn't be happening, he left me four years ago today, and I wish he never had left. He didn't even tell me why! All he left me was a stupid letter. I always think he found somebody else, it explains so much! I wanted to be happy with him, but never again will he come back, never again…

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

I have his letter to this very day, but I don't have the power to read it, I just couldn't stand why he would leave me. It still hurts to this very moment that he left. I will never know why. Maybe he was hiding something from me? I will never know.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

I went over to the fireplace and watched it burn. I run back into my room and grab the letter he wrote for me, three years ago and throw it into the burning flames! I caught a glimpse of whet it said, it said "_ I'm sorry, but I am trying to save you from getting hurt by that evil witch…"_ That was all I could read, but I had an idea of who it was, a very clear idea. Ever since then, I had hoped I would haunt whoever was doing this to him. I really hoped.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

I really hope that Heather was enjoying this; I am hoping he hasn't done or said anything stupid. All I want is for him to return soon and be safe and happy. Duncan told me that he has been saving enough money to propose to me for a long time. But I have a feeling he will never return to me, never again.

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away._

I have had dreams that he would return and be all mine, but then I remembered that it was all a dream. I have prayed that whoever was doing this to him will got to hell and burn.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

It still hurts today to know that he might not be walking on this earth, and that he just wanted me to be safe, He fought for me and right now that is all that counts. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door, a letter, great.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

It was a letter from Geoff, finally. He asked if I read the letter. He said that he misses me. He says he has some work to do and that he hasn't forgotten about me and that he is sorry and he will see me soon. That is all that he says. I sit in my room and cry, hoping he will see me soon, and thank the lord that he is ok, for now anyway.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

Never again

It turns out that was a fat lie. He sent another letter saying that he can't be with me anymore; he wants me to be safe and to take care. I will never forgive him, never again…

gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbg

**A/N: I know it sucks, but that is all I could think of for a sad story for BXG! R&R, I might do a sequel to this one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Update

**Hey guys on fanfiction, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had some things that needed to be taken care of. I am very sorry. I am still here. I am writing my new chapters now! Okay? Any questions or ideas for any of my ideas, PM me okay? Luv you all!**

***~TDICRAZY~***


End file.
